Crocodile Harry
by erikadu19
Summary: Résumé a voir a l'intérieur  Rated M car scène de sexe a venir
1. Chapter 1

Harry a grandi avec les Dursley certes mais pas en Angleterre. Ces derniers ayant déménagé en Australie pour soustraire le petit Harry au destin qu'ils lui pressentaient. Malheureusement ils décédèrent alors qu'Harry n'avait que 4 ans. Recueilli par une tribu aborigène vivant dans la profonde Australie il grandi a l'écart de tout ce qui n'avait pas de rapport avec sa nouvelle vie. Il développa un don qui lui permet d'hypnotiser les animaux pendant autant de temps qu'il le désire. Pour aider sa tribu adoptive il devint chasseur de crocodile. Mais que se passera-t-il quand les sorciers, qui le croyaient mort, le retrouve bien vivant ?

Dumby et les Weasley méchant (sauf Fred et George), Hermione et Neville ainsi que Luna gentil, Voldemort et les mangemorts gentil.


	2. Chapter 2

L'Australie, terre de chaleur et de soleil. Peuplée encore aujourd'hui de tribus aborigènes protégées par le gouvernement, l'Australie garde, malgré sa mondialisation une part de mystère et de magie.

Ce n'est pas dans ces terres que notre histoire commence. Elle commence dans un pays lointain mais pourtant lié à l'Australie. Je parle ici de la froide Angleterre. Notre histoire commence un mois d'octobre. Le 31 plus précisément. En ce soir d'Halloween une famille s'apprêtait à passer une nuit tranquille.

Le couple, dans la vingtaine regardé leur fils âgé d'à peine un an faire léviter ses peluches en souriant. Léviter ? Oui car cette famille est une famille de sorciers. Avec la baguette, les potions et les balais magiques. Le couple se nomme les Potter, la mère Lily est une vraie beauté. Sa chevelure rousse lui descend jusque dans ses reins et lui donne une impression de vivacité et de flamme, impression renforcé par ses deux grands yeux émeraude. Elle possède une taille fine autour de laquelle son époux peut passer son bras pour l'enlacer. Elle est légèrement plus petite que lui. Lui c'est James, il est grand, bien bâti, il possède deux yeux couleur aigue-marine caché derrière des lunettes qui ne peuvent cacher la lueur perpétuellement malicieuse de son regard. Il possède une courte chevelure noire ébouriffée et semblant rebelle a tout peigne. Ils regardent leur fils. Harry. Parfait petit mélange d'eux deux. Il possède les yeux de sa mère mais il est sinon le portrait craché de son père au même âge.

Mais il est l'heure pour le petit bout d'aller se coucher. Lily le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre. En attendant sa femme James s'assoit confortablement dans le canapé et l'écoute chantonner une berceuse pour Harry. Elle fini par redescendre 5 minute plus tard en souriant. Elle vint se blottir contre James qui se mit à jouer avec les longues mèches rousses. Ils se sourient. Ils sont heureux. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin on le sait bien.

Comme dans toute histoire il y a un méchant. Dans cette histoire il y a un mage noir qui fait régner la peur. Il se nomme Voldemort. La population apeurée par cet homme c'est rassemblée derrière un homme, connu pour défendre la lumière et avoir défait un mage noir. Cet homme se nomme Dumbledore. C'est lui qui le premier à désigner Voldemort comme étant un mage noir, lui le premier qui a dénoncé ses méfaits, lui le premier qui a mis a jour les massacres qu'il perpétrait sur de pauvres moldu ou sang-mêlé innocent.

Dans cette histoire il est question d'une prophétie, une prophétie qui déclare qu'un enfant naîtra avec le pouvoir de rendre la Lumière au monde et de vaincre les Ténèbres. Un enfant qui rétablira l'équilibre des choses.

Dumbledore a désigné Harry comme étant cet enfant. Lily et James sont contre. Ils ne veulent pas voir leur fils devenir une arme dans cette guerre. Voilà pourquoi ils se cachent. De Voldemort qui voudrait tuer leur fils adoré et de Dumbledore qui veut en faire une arme.

Vous rappelez vous ce que j'ai dit plus haut ? Que toute bonne chose a une fin. Et la fin de cette histoire c'est la découverte de la cachette des Potter par les deux mages. Mais le méchant n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit. Et le mage ne put empêcher la mort des Potter. Malgré son sacrifice pour sauver l'enfant il ne put empêcher le destin de se mettre en marche.

On fit porter la responsabilité de la mort des Potter à Voldemort. Les morts et les fantômes ne peuvent pas se défendre vous le savez non ? Et Dumbledore confia l'enfant à sa tante.

La sœur de Lily. Elle détestait la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Dumbledore comptait la dessus pour briser Harry, en faire sa marionnette. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Pétunia avait changé d'avis. Après tout il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Pétunia avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'ésotérisme et a la Wicca, cette branche de magie blanche qui est très populaire auprès des fans d'ésotérisme. Et elle avait renoué les liens avec sa sœur, ils étaient fragiles mais ils étaient là.

Quand Pétunia découvrit son neveu sur le pas de sa porte elle vit là un signe du destin. Son propre fils avait été emporté par la roséole et son mari ainsi qu'elle-même était dans le désespoir le plus total.

Bien sûr Harry ne remplacerait jamais Dudley mais il pouvait au moins comblé ce vide qu'avait creusé en eux la perte de leur bébé. Ce fut Vernon qui décida de soustraire Harry au plan de Dumbledore. Sans que Pétunia n'y trouve a redire, il organisa leur déménagement dans les plus bref délais.

Trois semaines après l'arrivée de Harry dans leur vie ils déménageaient le plus loin possible de la pluvieuse Angleterre pour habiter dans la chaude Australie.

Ils y vécurent heureux pendant 2 ans. Et il y eut cet accident. Un bête accident de voiture dans le Bush australien. Vernon avait voulu éviter un kangourou et la voiture avait versé dans le fossé tuant Vernon sur le coup et blessant grièvement Pétunia. Cette dernière avait cependant trouvé la force de s'extirper du véhicule avec son neveu inconscient et de s'éloigner du véhicule qui s'enflamma soudainement. Et la chance sourit à Pétunia. Un groupe de chasseur aborigène arriva, attiré par l'explosion qui avait fait fuir le gibier.

Pétunia, mourante, leur confia Harry et dans un dernier souffle leur raconta l'histoire de cet enfant. Elle leur fit promettre de s'en occuper comme de l'un des leurs et de ne jamais laisser Dumbledore s'en approcher. Les chasseurs promirent et offrirent à Pétunia et son mari des funérailles selon leurs rites.

Et l'enfant grandis. Dans la joie. Dans le rire. Dans la tolérance envers les autres et dans le respect de la nature. Il apprit à apprivoiser ses pouvoirs et se découvrit un don. Celui d'hypnotiser les animaux par le regard.

Quand il fut assez âgé, on l'envoya à Sydney pour qu'il y suive les études des « urbains », des habitants de la ville. Il entra donc à l'Académie de Sydney et s'y fit des amis. Il revenait chez lui tout les soirs et le week-end il s'amusait avec les autres adolescents de la tribu à aller capturer les crocodiles.


End file.
